1. Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with air gaps and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are being scaled down continuously. It is therefore important to develop methods for improving performance of semiconductor devices in an industrial environment in which semiconductor devices are being scaled down. For example, high-speed operations are being demanded at a low voltage.